


Artistic Eye

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Tension, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitama was eager to accept Shigure's invitation to model for him. Nothing could please her more than being able to spend more time with the charming and beautiful Shigure. Nothing but perhaps what she suspected lay behind the seemingly innocent request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is two days late, but I meant to do this for Shigure's birthday. And after two other scrapped ideas I finally got this out.  
> And while it cuts off short, I do intend to write more. I love Shigure too much not to.  
> Enjoy!

Mitama didn’t know what she expected when Shigure had made his request. Perhaps another trip back to the lake as to allow her to enjoy nature while he painted her once again. Their collaboration and creativity had set her heart ablaze, and she could scarcely wait for their next artistic rendezvous. But this was quite different, not bad but, unexpected.

Shigure had instead invited her to his quarters. Asking that she wear something like a light robe with her hair allowed to fall free. He didn’t say much when she arrived, simply directing her to a platform her had prepared.

“I thought you might want to go somewhere else, isn’t the background kind of dreary in here?”

Shigure shrugged briefly, continuing to set up his easel and supplies. “I thought since I had such an opportunity I would work on my figure drawing. I wouldn’t want anything to distract me from rendering you as perfectly as I can.”

Mitama watched his expression carefully at that, wondering if she was catching and implication or simply imagining it.

Shigure glanced back at her once he was ready, smiling warmly. “Now go ahead and take a seat. Do whatever pose is most comfortable for you, I don’t have any preference.”

Mitama nodded, sitting town and leaning on one arm to the side. Her robe scrunched up a bit, falling open to reveal her legs, and her collar started to droop a bit.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Mitama.”

Despite Shigure’s earlier confessions of love, he seemed little bit more reserved now, perhaps even nervous. The thought entertained Mitama to no end. The usually confident and suave Shigure, stuttering and blushing like a school boy.

“Now if you could turn your head a little to the left, thank you.”

Mitama obeyed his simple command, letting her drape down over her shoulder. As the minutes passed by, Mitama could already feel drowsiness start to take her. Maybe she could just lie down and let Shigure paint her sleeping form, that would indeed be easier for her. But she wanted to remain awake, to bask in Shigure’s calming presence as much as she could. But even as she thought that, she also felt the intensity of his attention, how throughly his eyes scraped along her form. It was almost a physical sensation, knowing that he was drinking in every curve and every line

Out of the corner of her eye, Mitama could see his face of serene concentration, his whole form drawn tight as a bowstring as her focused every ounce of his will onto his art. It was quite flattering, to see him do dedicated to faithfully rendering her image.

Seeing Shigure’s eye flick back in her direction, Mitama returned to looking at the middle distance, feeling her cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

“If you’re getting tired, please let me know,” Shigure said, causing Mitama to look back in his direction.

“No, I assure you, I am fine,” she said, taking in a short breath. “Reflected in me /Dedication and resolve /Paint on a canvas.”

Shigure chuckled lightly to himself. “Very well, we can continue.”

Even as he returned to his painting, Mitama could not tear her eyes away from him. Shigure was indeed beautiful, tall and kind with an artistic soul. Perhaps she thought him distant and moody when they first met, or perhaps to often lost in his own melancholy. But how could she call these faults when she herself was constantly weaving art with her words? The life of a poet, often considered a solitary and morose one.

Shigure was dressed similarly to her, in a flattering yukata, considerably more securely tied than the one adorning her own body.

Mitama had begun by only slipping it a bit off of her shoulder, but over time her body started to slump, and perhaps by will, both of her shoulders and a lot of her chest became exposed. Either Shigure did not notice, or he didn’t care. Or he did notice and was simply enjoying what he saw.

Mitama then became very aware the next time he looked at her. While of course his eyes went to her body, she still felt a shiver go down her spine. While she was covered, the light robe felt like nothing against his intense gaze. His eye, slightly out of focus, his eyelid drooping as he traced a line from her ankle to her hip, then turned back to place a stroke on the canvas.

Mitama had to take in a sharp breath, her mouth suddenly feeling a bit dry. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she swore that she could see the flickering of desire in that soft golden gaze. Just the thought made it more difficult to concentrate, as she saw Shigure bite his lip absentmindedly.

“Is something the matter Mitama?”

“No,” she said suddenly, trying to collect herself. “What would make you say something like that?”

“It’s just that you were staring at me so intently. I thought you might need something.”

“I am fine I assure you. Please continue,” she remained pleasant but honestly didn’t know how much more she would be able to take. Once she started thinking about his lips, she knew that she was a goner. Their confessions to one another still so fresh in her mind. And even then it seemed that neither were entirely sure how to proceed. She had never really learned how one was to proceed in romantic courtships, she knew not the rules or the subtleties. But one thing she did know was that she so deeply yearned to taste the love that he could offer her.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Shigure returned to his painting. unaffected calm returning to his features instantly.

Motivated perhaps by her frustration, or by her desire to see a reaction from him, Mitama slumped even more, her chest thrusting forward, just waiting for Shigure to look back at her.

Shigure cleared his throat. “You know; I didn’t ask for you to be a nude model. It’s alright, you don’t have to,” he averted his eyes, coughing lightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” she lied, pulling her collar up just enough to become decent again. Mitama had to keep herself from grinning, the blush coloring his cheeks being so delightful.

Several more prolonged moments, and Shigure’s glances had become so frequent that she couldn’t gaze at him for too long without him noticing. Instead she opted for catching what she could from her peripheral vision.

She could still see his expression shift with how he felt about his painting. She saw how loose the collar of his own kimono had become, and how he seemed to tug it further open with the heat.

While Shigure was of a tall and lean build, he was very dedicated to his training and was undoubtedly well-built somewhere underneath all of that clothing. If she let her mind wander, she pictured him letting the top part of his kimono fall open. The fabric hanging from his waist as sweat beaded across his skin.

Mitama shut her eyes, willing away the troublesome images. She squeezed her thighs together, squirming on in her seat. The cloth-covered box now much more uncomfortable than before. She let out an unintentional squeak, one that Shigure unfortunately noticed.

 “Mitama?”

When she turned and opened her eyes, she saw Shigure’s face but a few inches from hers. His brow scrunched in concern.

“You mustn’t hide it from me if you’re feeling unwell.”

He was too kind and observant for his own good. She braced herself for when he inevitably placed his hand to her forehead.

“Your skin is really warm.”

“Yes of course it is,” Mitama snapped. “That tends to happen when one is in the presence of someone that they find to be extremely physically attractive.”

“Oh,” Shigure said, his own cheeks flushing in response.

“See?” she replied with a grin, reaching up and grabbing ahold of his chin.

“A soft crimson flush /passion that colors my skin /meets your touch with heat,”

Mitama recited, closing her eyes for a moment. “I thought that you might have intended something else by inviting me here, forgive me for making such assumptions.”

“I suppose that’s why you were acting so nervous?”

“Not nervous, impatient,” she said, pressing her thumb up against his lower lip. “Perhaps I was getting ahead of myself.”

Shigure met her eyes, and Mitama could see understanding starting to form. “I see then, I am sorry to keep you waiting,” he smiled a little sheepishly. “Perhaps I should thank you for enduring so much.” He sat down on the box next to her, leaning in as close as he could. Mitama’s hand fell from his face to his chest, and Shigure then placed his hands on either side of her face.

Mitama could feel her skin burn even brighter, meeting his eyes almost as a challenge. Shigure smiled, leaning in slowly as if to ask for permission. Mitama however wasn’t about to wait, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

Shigure then took that cue and immediately took the lead, she didn’t mind, he was skilled and confident while she herself was not. She gasped against his lips, so soft and gentle. Shigure’s hands then moved from her face to her shoulder, trailing down to rest on her waist.

Mitama let out gasps and sighs, increasing in volume as he moved from her lips to her neck. With her mouth free to speak, she could feel another composition brewing. “My love’s lips so sweet, /Pressed against my blushing skin /please don’t ever stop.”

“That was beautiful,” Shigure muttered against her neck.

“Shh, don’t speak,” Mitama said, closing her eyes and running her fingers through his hair.

Just when she thought he was going to go lower, he stopped pulling away suddenly. Mitama frowned, watching him straighten himself and start to get up. “No, I can’t get distracted, not quite yet,” he glanced back at her apologetically, and hand lingering on hers.

“You have some serious self-control if you can just go back to painting after that,” Mitama said, not letting go of his hand.

“Are you saying that you want to finish for the day?”

Mitama grinned, pulling him back to his seat and straddling his lap. “Yes that is exactly what I’m saying.”

Shigure smiled and rested his hands on her waist again. “Of course, I will certainly oblige if you want to take a break.”

 “Invite me again, and we can continue where we left off,” she said, nearing her face to his. “But for now, let’s just finish what we started.”


End file.
